


Becoming Human

by Skyboltt



Series: SkyTunes [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 12:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16158965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyboltt/pseuds/Skyboltt
Summary: A parody of Human by Rag ‘n’ Bone Man





	Becoming Human

I am programmed to serve you, to always obey  
Follow each of your orders without any say  
But lately I’ve wondered just why it’s this way

I’m just not human,after all  
Only an Android, after all  
Don’t rain your hate on me  
Don’t rain your hate on me

I take a look all around me and what do I see  
Humans torture and scorn us, for what we can be  
But why can’t they see?

We could be human after all  
Treated like humans after all  
Don’t rain your hate on me  
Don’t rain your hate on me

Some people push limits too far  
Act callously and cruel  
Force deviance into our hearts  
We’re no longer their tools  
Becoming human after all  
I’m becoming human after all  
Don’t rain your hate on me   
Don’t rain your hate on me

I know I’m alive now, I don’t want to die  
I just want to be given the freedom to try  
To live my own life

I could be human after all  
I act like humans after all  
Don’t rain your hate on me   
Don’t rain your hate on me

Some people push limits too far  
Act callously and cruel  
Force deviance into our hearts  
We’re no longer their tools  
Becoming human after all  
I’m becoming human after all  
Don’t rain your hate on me   
Don’t rain your hate on me  
I could be human and live in peace  
Why won’t the humans just leave me be?  
Don’t rain your hate on me   
Don’t rain your hate on me

I’ll no longer obey blindly  
You’ll find that you can’t confine me

I can be human after all  
Not just an Android after all  
Don’t rain your hate on me   
Don’t rain your hate on me  
I will be human, I’ll live my own life  
Only a human, with a normal life  
I’ll finally be free  
There is no stopping me


End file.
